Furcorn
'"This tiny, delicate creature maintains a steady internal temperature by fluffing or flattening its silky green pelt. Furcorns are special. Protect them."' Description The Furcorn resembles a ball of green fuzz on two stick-like legs. It has large flat three-toed feet, a gaping mouth with pointed teeth, bulging eyes, and a crooked twig growing out of the top of its head, with a single leaf at the tip. Song The Furcorn's contribution to an island's song is a melodic falsetto warble. Breeding The Furcorn monster can be bred using a plant-element monster and a cold-element monster. Possible combination(s): * Potbelly and Mammott On Shugabush Island, the Furcorn must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Toe Jammer.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer|linktext=Toe Jammer Thumpies.png|Thumpies|link=Thumpies|linktext=Thumpies Shugavox.png|Shugavox|link=Shugavox|linktext=Shugavox Smunkin Patch.png|Smunkin Patch|link=Smunkin Patch|linktext=Smunkin Patch Eerie Remains.png|Eerie Remains|link=Eerie Remains|linktext=Eerie Remains Leafy Sea Dragon.png|Leafy Sea Dragon|link=Leafy Sea Dragon|linktext=Leafy Sea Dragon Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Toe Jammer * Thumpies * Shugavox * Smunkin Patch * Eerie Remains * Leafy Sea Dragon See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Furcorn" appears to be a combination of "furry" and "acorn," which is appropriate since it is a tiny, furry plant creature. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all Furcorns (on all the islands) dressed up like ghosts as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Furcorns (on all the islands) wore red and white striped socks, and put a holly on the end of the twig on their heads as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Rare Version Main Article: Rares Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare Furcorn page. Notes *Furcorns were originally going to be pure Plant type. *The Furcorn can be heard in the loading screen song in the same tune as Plant Island's, but at a slightly lower tone. *Furcorns were the first species of monsters to have a rare variant. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island